<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scotch and Sweaters by bloomingbucky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630737">Scotch and Sweaters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomingbucky/pseuds/bloomingbucky'>bloomingbucky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Knives Out (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Choking Kink, F/M, Ransom acting like an asshole, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:22:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomingbucky/pseuds/bloomingbucky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You're surprised when you see Ransom enter Harlan's 85th birthday party, but you aren't surprised at the fact that you end up in his bed just a couple of hour later.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ransom Drysdale &amp; You, Ransom Drysdale/Reader, Ransom Drysdale/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scotch and Sweaters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had been testing your patience all night with slight touches, the way he’d look at you as he sipped on his whiskey, and the subtle undressing with his eyes. He had you wrapped around your finger, no matter how much of an asshole he was, you were putty in his hands. </p>
<p>“Eat shit. All of you!” He exclaimed as he laughed and exited the room. </p>
<p>But not before spinning on his heels and sending a wink your way. </p>
<p>Go you hated Ransom, you hated him so much and yet, you had always found yourself in his bed in that stupid mansion he had in the middle of the goddamn woods with that beamer you hated just as, if not more than him. </p>
<p>It was Harlan’s 85th birthday so you did everything you could so that he’d enjoy it. You kept asking if he was feeling okay, if he needed anything, so much so that he ended up dismissing you for the night despite your protests. </p>
<p>“Are you sure?”</p>
<p>“Go, please.” His kind eyes washed relief over you as you grabbed yourself a drink. </p>
<p>You tried your best to enjoy the night, with Ransom nowhere in sight you felt yourself relax. Still, you stood within eyesight of Harlan, your subconscious not allowing you to fully detach. </p>
<p>“Since when do you drink scotch?” His voice alone made you roll your eyes. </p>
<p>“None of your business.” You bit back. </p>
<p>“Ouch.” But he laughed, never offended by anything anyone ever said. </p>
<p>He made his way from behind you to blocking your entire view of the family. You let out a sigh of frustration, your eyes trying to see over his ridiculously broad and sculpted shoulders. </p>
<p>“Would it kill ya to pay attention to me?” He smirked and goosebumps rose all over your skin. But you’d never let him see the effect he had on you. Or so you thought. </p>
<p>“Yeah,” you chortled, “as if your ego needs that.” You said as you took a drink of the scotch, wincing as it went down. You watched as Ransom licked his bottom lip before taking it in between his lips. </p>
<p>“Wanna get out of here?” He whispered, ducking his head lower to your ear. </p>
<p>“I’m working.” You lied, never missing a beat. This made him throw his head back in laughter. </p>
<p>“You never were good at lyin’, sweetheart.” His blue eyes made your knees buckle as he saw right through your words. “C’mon, who do you think asked to give you the night off?” He asked, side stepping to give you a view of Harlan. </p>
<p>He was sitting on the couch surrounded by his family, watching you with a fond smile before slightly nodding his head. You mouthed a thank you before looking back at Ransom. </p>
<p>“So?” He asked again, but this time his eyes were gentle and sweet. He looked vulnerable almost. Almost. </p>
<p>“Fuck it.” You said downing the rest of your drink before letting Ransom intertwine his fingers with your. </p>
<p>//</p>
<p> His hand rested on your thigh the entire ride back to his place, the windows down as the fall breeze filled the car somehow calming you. You placed your feet up on the dash, knowing it drives him crazy every time. </p>
<p>“Baby girl.” His tone was warning and cool. </p>
<p>You lived for it. </p>
<p>You fluttered your eyes, distracting him from the road for a quick second. You felt his grip on your thigh tighten as he gnawed on his lip muttering a string of curses as you giggled and stuck your hand out the window. </p>
<p>As soon as you got back to his place you hopped out of the car, the scotch slowly starting to take effect as your eyelids became heavier and your movements became hazier. </p>
<p>You knew his house like the back of your hand, walking through the front door even before him with the spare key he had given you for emergencies only. </p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Which slowly turned into you showing up with beer and pizza while he was playing golf at the country club you absolutely loathed. It was one of the few times you had managed to have the upper hand, scaring Ransom. </p>
<p>“Your ass looks fantastic in those little shorts!” You howled as he jumped, dropping his keys. </p>
<p>“[Y/N] what the fuck are you doin’ here?!” His heart must’ve been beating out of his chest as you rolled off the couch, giving his ass a squeeze and walking into the bedroom with a chaste wink. </p>
<p>He trailed seconds after. </p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Tonight was different. Maybe it was the strong alcohol in your blood or the way Ransom looked at you not like he was undressing you with his eyes, but cherishing the way you swayed in your step. </p>
<p>“You comin’ or what?” You asked, noticing the Bostonian accent thickening, something that Ransom seemed to bring out in you. He chuckled as he shucked his shoes off. </p>
<p>“C’mere.” His voice was just above a whisper and if you weren’t standing a few feet away from him you wouldn’t have heard him. You took a tentative step towards him, flicking your eyes up to his. </p>
<p>His hands were already extended, waiting to welcome your body against his. </p>
<p>He smelled like peppermint, oak, and whiskey. He smelt like Ransom. </p>
<p>He was warm as his arms wrapped around your body easily, his large hand caressing your cheek. He made you speechless and breathless all at once, the way he made you feel as if you were the only one for him. </p>
<p>Even if it wasn’t true. </p>
<p>His eyes searched yours, finding nothing but lust in them before his nose nudged yours. You beckoned him closer by bumping your nose harsher against his as he let out a breathy chuckle. </p>
<p>Finally, he gave into your needs and desires, his lips against yours in a passionate kiss. He pulled you even closer against him, the air sucked out of your lungs by his kiss and it left you spinning. </p>
<p>He always managed to pay attention to your needs, not his. </p>
<p>Contrary to popular belief, Ransom wasn’t an all around asshole. </p>
<p>His mouth trailed down your jaw and to your neck, his soft and freshly shaven skin felt like silk against your own that you let out a soft whimper. “Love when you make those sounds, princess.” </p>
<p>Your eyes fluttered closed at his words as you tugged at that stupid soft sweater he was wearing begging him to do something more as the aching in between your legs grew more and more pronounced. </p>
<p>“Uh uh.” He tutted, smug smirk on his face as you whined out his name. </p>
<p>Fine. If that’s how he wanted to play, that’s how you would play. </p>
<p>You pressed your body against him, feeling him grow under your touch. This took him by surprise as he raised an eyebrow. Your hands slowly travelled from his shoulders down to the impressive bulge in his pants. </p>
<p>“You’re a,” you applied pressure as he groaned in pleasure, “stupid, bearded sweater wearing dork.” And then you stepped away from him as his chest heaved, a feral look in his eyes. </p>
<p>You were tossed over his shoulder in seconds, your ass getting a firm smack as you giggled in delight. “Baby girl I should warn you I’m in no mood to play nice tonight.” His voice was low and raspy. </p>
<p>You knew what he wanted, but you weren’t about to give that to him. </p>
<p>“Ooo I’m so scared.” You laughed and you swore you heard him growl. </p>
<p>His hand was around your neck, not forcefully, but surprisingly gentle as you let out a gasp. His thumb traced your chin and jaw before it settled on your lips, parting them. </p>
<p>You opened your mouth further, tongue darting out around the tip of his thumb as he watched you with wild eyes. Your skin felt as if it was on fire and your panties were soaked for sure. </p>
<p>You took his thumb down further, letting your eyes close as you hummed around him before releasing it with a small giggle. “So that’s how we’re gonna play?” Ransom smirked. </p>
<p>He got off the bed and wandered into his closet as you watched him closely. </p>
<p>Ties. </p>
<p>Of course. </p>
<p>Two beautiful silk ties rested in his hands as he placed them on the bedside table before he was back over you, peppering kisses all over your neck, jaw, and collarbones. </p>
<p>Soon your shirt was gone, followed by your bra. The cool air hit your skin and you arched your body into his hoping to find warmth. Instead you were met with nothing as Ransom got off the bed. </p>
<p>“Eyes on me.” He didn’t ask, it was a demand. </p>
<p>He grabbed the silk ties, securing your hands to the bed frame as you squirmed under his touch. </p>
<p>“I can’t wait to taste you, baby girl.” He purred, hands cupping your breasts, teasing each nipple as you quivered under his touch. “Ransom, please.” You didn’t care that you were begging anymore. </p>
<p>“Doesn’t feel nice, does it?” He smirked, that cocky bastard. </p>
<p>His fingers trailed down your stomach to the top of your jeans, popping the button and working on the zipper. “I bet you’re soaking for me.” He hummed, pulling the jeans off your legs. </p>
<p>He ran his fingers down your core making you shake in anticipation. </p>
<p>“Let’s see if I’m right.” He winked, hooking his fingers in your panties and slowly pulling them down. </p>
<p>You spread your legs for him, his eyes watching your naked body craving his touch. He took in a sharp breath as he lowered his head down, placing kisses to the inside of your thighs. </p>
<p>“I’ll never get tired of this, lemme tell you that, baby girl.” His voice dropped a few octaves as he spread your lips with his fingers. You dug your heels in his back, beckoning him closer to where you so desperately wanted him. </p>
<p>He licked a stripe down your core without warning, a loud moan escaping your mouth as you tugged at this restraints around your wrists. “Holy fuck!” You gasped as he found your clit in record time. </p>
<p>His fingers teased you slowly, curling inside of you as he used his free arm to keep you in place. “Do-Don’t stop,” you moaned, losing yourself in his touch, his skilled tongue lapping at you. </p>
<p>His fingers soon picked up their pace as your pussy clenched around them, making him groan into your core every time you did. You felt the fire in your core building, your heart racing as your breathing became erratic. </p>
<p>It crashed down on your, Ransom’s name getting stuck in your throat as you came feeling dizzy when you finally managed to open your eyes to meet his cocky grin. </p>
<p>“How’d I do?” You aggressively pulled at the ties, not thinking anything of it until you heard a ripping noise, your hands coming free. </p>
<p>“Holy shit.” He gasped. </p>
<p>“I’m so sorry I—” </p>
<p>“Shut up.” </p>
<p>His lips came crashing down on yours, his tongue in your mouth as you tasted yourself in the kiss. Your hands tugging at his hair as your teeth clashed with his. You tugged at his sweater and it was in seconds followed by his pants. </p>
<p>“That was so fuckin’ hot.” He groaned against your mouth. </p>
<p>You managed to flip him over, naked core grinding against his clothed cock. He couldn’t take much more of it, you knew him. “Baby,” he whined and that’s when you knew how much he needed you. </p>
<p>His boxers were gone soon after, “please, just—” you didn’t let him finish as you pressed your lips against him before sinking down on his cock. You felt him twitch inside you as you sat still, forehead pressed against his. </p>
<p>His hands gripped your hips begging you to move as you threw your head back. His hands began exploring your body as you bounced on his cock, his name falling from your lips like a prayer. </p>
<p>“Jesus fuck.” He groaned, throwing his head back further against the pillow, “you’re so fuckin’ hot,” he chanted. </p>
<p>His hand was back on your neck, squeezing the sides lightly as he chased his release. His was close, his hips stuttering as he tried to say your name only for a moan to rip through his throat instead. </p>
<p>“Fuck, I’m gonna, I’m—“ but instead your name ripped through his chest as he came, hands gripping your waist so hard you knew it was going to leave bruises. </p>
<p>You watched him come undone, the vein in his neck becoming more prominent as his eyebrows furrowed, his mouth falling open as your name fell from it. He looked absolutely wrecked. </p>
<p>His hair was a mess, lips red and swollen as he finally opened his hazy eyes, a genuine smile on his lips as he tried to catch his breath. </p>
<p>“You should start drinking scotch more often.” He smirked, flashing his cocky grin seconds later. </p>
<p>“Asshole.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>